


Золото дураков

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Сначала Джулия, потом Юури. В обеих жизнях рядом были мужчины, влюблявшуюся в эту душу как безмозглые идиоты





	Золото дураков

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fool's Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838116) by [pyrrhic_victoly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhic_victoly/pseuds/pyrrhic_victoly). 



> Примечание автора: Тут все подается через фокал Адальберта, поэтому возможность (или невозможность) пейрингов – чисто его догадки. В финале можете представить любые пейринги, какие вам захочется. Может, если вы по-настоящему упороты и свежи взглядом, встретите даже извращенный АдаКон)))

Сутью Джулии была чистота – и сила ее сохранить. Не чахлый цветочек, о нет! Сюзанна-Джулия обладала грацией и силой ивы, и другой такой он не встречал. И пусть она твердила, что она – своя собственная («а вовсе не ваш трофей на брачном рынке, лорд фон Гранц!»), Адальберт думал, что, может, ему все же принадлежит маленькая частичка ее сердца.  
Они вовсе не «выросли вместе» – будучи юными, они мимолетно встречались только на официальных собраниях благородных родов. Их помолвка, в сущности, с самого начала была политической, и у Джулии было множество поклонников, удачливых и нет. Некоторые искренне любили ее – например, ее ученица, Гизела фон Крайст, или тот юнец, инструктор фехтования фон Винкоттов, сэр Конрад Веллер, смотревший на нее затуманенным взором, когда думал, что никто не видит.  
Несмотря на это, Адальберт фон Гранц полюбил Сюзанну-Джулию фон Винкотт с силой, на которую и сам не знал, что способен. Сначала он верил, что это всего лишь симпатия, необходимая для создания как минимум сносного брака. Но потом… его чувства, его эмоции… их трудно было заметить – по крайней мере, со стороны, – но Джулия как-то разглядела его любовь к ней, и в итоге и он сам ее признал. Хотя Адальберт не смог бы сказать точно, когда привязанность к ней медленно прокралась к его сердцу и захватила целиком, но так уж вышло. И когда Джулия умерла, его сердце умерло вместе с ней. И пусть Джулия обладала бесконечно огромным сердцем, в котором Адальберту отводилась лишь часть, – у Адальберта она забрала все.   
А потом все кончилось – из-за махинаций Шин-О. И ради чего? Да просто так! Ради гордости и тщеславия давно мертвого короля, высокомерно полагающего, что у него есть право играть в бога перед своим народом? Мерзость-то какая. Да и сама мысль, что его Джулия, его независимая, свободолюбимая Джулия стала пешкой – рабой! – скованной кандалами замысла Шин-О, была ему омерзительна.  
Но еще сильнее бесило, что все оплакивали ее – и больше ничего, ну нихуяшеньки не делали! При жизни Джулию любили, но после смерти ее объявили чуть ли не святой. Даже те, кто решительно не сходился с ней во взглядах, притворились, что всегда ее уважали. Те же, кто критиковали ее неженственность – благородная дама в военной форме, по колени в солдатской крови, фу, как грубо! – заявили, что уважали ее непревзойденный целительский талант. Все бесконечно возносили ей хвалу, но никто, никто не задавался вопросом, за что Шин-О послал ее на смерть.  
Ну, почти никто. По крайней мере, этот Веллер задумался. Его, принца только по названию, тоже безжалостно сделали пешкой. В жалкие восемьдесят лет посланный на передовую без всякой надежды вернуться живым, не то что невредимым, Веллер кое-что понимал о том, как горька судьба. Женщина, которую он любил, умерла. Всех его товарищей, за исключением одного, порешили в бою, сделав расходным мясом. И что, разве Шин-О прекратил этот жестокий кошмар? Нет.  
«Жалкий полукровка, – думал прежде Адальберт, – он следует за Джулией, точно лезливый щенок, жаждущий внимания». И когда его хозяйка покинула этот мир, щенок окончательно одичал. А его еще прозвали Львом! Адальберту всегда казалось, что Веллер – всего лишь полудикая сторожевая собака, хотя да, реветь тот умел как царь зверей – когда рубил тренировочные манекены в щепки. Но подвеска Джулии вроде бы пока удерживала его на поводке.  
Адальберт отстраненно наблюдал, как этот щенок Веллер затупил меч и нарочно упахивался на тренировках так, что после на нем оставались открытые раны. В блеске его глаз читались обида и презрение ко всему миру, и Адальберт явственно слышал в яростном боевом кличе этого щенка вопль бездонного отчаяния, муки и чернейшей ненависти. Пожалуй, в такие моменты Адальберт чувствовал между ними своего рода взаимопонимание.  
Они друг другу никогда не нравились – и никогда не будут, но их можно было назвать родственными душами, собратьями, рожденными из общей утраты и ярости. Но затем, пока Адальберт сражался за право увидеть Шин-О, храмовая дева призвала вместо него Веллера. Тот вошел внутрь с издевательской усмешкой – точно такой же, как у Адальберта, – а вышел словно оглушенным. И еще больше потерянным.  
Дикий рев остался позади вместе с яростными тренировками: Веллеру поручили какое-то задание, но тот не говорил, какое. И его ярость слабела, тогда как Адальберта – росла день ото дня. О, как Адальберт материл такую несправедливость! Это же он, он любил Джулию, любил охренительно сильно! И заслуживал знать, услышать прямо из уст Шин-О,  _почему_ и  _зачем_. И раз уж Веллера вписали в сценарий, то и у ее бывшего жениха должно быть то же право!  
Адальберт вскоре пришел к выводу, что ответа он не дождется, даже если до скончания века будет по ночам нарезать круги вокруг храма, выкрикивая холодным стенам свои вопросы. Даже Веллер предал память Джулии. А раз в этой битве у Адальберта союзников не осталось, он покинул столицу. Поначалу он удалился в земли фон Гранцев, но потом, когда мазоку, слепо верящие в своего чудовищного бога, начали бесить его одним своим видом, вообще оставил Шин-Макоку. На тот момент – не имея каких-либо дальнейших планов, если не считать желания бросить все это и уехать куда подальше… чтобы в один прекрасный день вернуться и отомстить.  
«Страна гордости мазоку, страна бессмысленных кровопролитий и жертв, прощай».

***

  
Время шло, и вот уже минуло двадцать два года с тех пор, как разразилась последняя война. Двадцать – с тех пор, как Веллер уехал по своему поручению, а Адальберт покинул Шин-Макоку, страну, которую больше не считал своей родиной. И семнадцать – с тех пор, как родился новый мао, который был Джулией – и не Джулией.  
Вот уже два года, как Юури свалился с небес прямо в его жизнь. Если бы сердце Адальберта было по-прежнему живо, он бы был подобрее к растерянному пареньку, мокрому как мышь, дрожащему от холода и страха. Но сердце давно застыло камнем, и весь следующий год Адальберт кипел от безрассудного гнева, видя, как мао, словно в насмешку, налево-направо демонстрирует подвеску Джулии, а этот Веллер слепо следует за своим новым хозяином, не задавая никаких вопросов. Жалкое зрелище. Но как Веллер посмел так легкомысленно отнестись к просьбе Джулии? Как он посмел так легко заменить ее этим… этим ни хрена не смыслящим ребенком!  
Но сильнее всего его задело то, что Веллер, когда они в очередной раз скрестили мечи, посмотрел на него с, мать его,  _жалостью_ – ну, насколько вообще мог жалеть кого-то такой суровый безжалостный убийца, как Веллер, – словно Адальберт был слеп и глуп. Словно это Адальберт стал рехнувшимся чудовищем, преследуя тень возлюбленной, которая вот уже двадцать лет как мертва и похоронена.  
– Разве это – мужчина, которого я уважал? – казалось, говорил тот взгляд. – Где грубоватый, но дружелюбный воин с заразительным смехом, который всегда вызывал улыбку на лице Джулии? Где тот мужчина, чье превосходство я признал и поэтому никогда не осмелился бросить ему вызов за руку Джулии, поскольку знал: он достоин ее любви, а я нет?  
Как низко он пал, раз его жалел королевский полукровка – которого когда-то жалел он сам. Он держался за колкие остроты, которыми осыпал его Веллер, он убеждал себя, что это у Веллера на глазах шоры. Что так всегда было: ублюдочный второй принц закрывал глаза на то, что Джулия – как сейчас и его драгоценный мао – никогда не отвечала на его чувства. И что бы ни говорил сэр Веллер, этот растяпа, ставший новым мао – не был Джулией.  
Но только тогда, когда мао одарил Адальберта незаслуженными королевскими милостями – прощением и принятием обратно, – тот признался самому себе, насколько ошибался, творя бесчинства, на которые подталкивало его горе. Только тогда он по-настоящему заметил в мальчике из другого мира следы Джулии. Оглядываясь назад, Адальберт понимал, что узнал ее душу с самой первой встречи, но легче было справиться с привычными злобой и болью, чем с  _этим_.  
И его нынешние чувства… Адальберту было больно просто смотреть на него. Юури был так похож – и так  _не_ похож на Джулию… Новый мао не обладал ни ее красотой, ни ее грацией или прелестным смехом, но при этом в нем чувствовалась ее доброта и сила воли. Юури наполовину состоял из того, во что он по уши влюбился много лет назад, а наполовину – из собственных очаровательных (по-своему, присущих только Юури) невинных черт…  
В прошлом году Адальберт всего дважды навещал Шин-Макоку, даже хотя Юури продолжал твердить, что его всегда ждут и что он может остаться навсегда. Но это было бы опасно. Адальберт прекрасно знал, что его вновь обретенное сердце слабо, как и прежнее: если он потеряет новую любовь, оно также будет разбито вдребезги. Вот почему Адальберт каждый раз, завидя юного короля, твердил себе, что не позволит расцвести этой привязанности.  
Веллер же, с другой стороны, выказал себя крепким орешком. Как он мог любить и Джулию, и Юури, так безнадежно так отчаянно, что это ни для кого не было секретом, и при этом держать все в себе, зная, что ему  _не положено_  испытывать такие чувства, было выше понимания Адальберта. Особенно учитывая, что солдат по-прежнему оставался рядом – даже тогда, когда младший принц ухитрился захомутать Юури себе в женихи. И даже после того, как ему окончательно разбили сердце, Веллер все равно остался рядом, как до смерти преданный сторожевой пес.  
Джулия выбрала не его. Юури выберет не его. Веллер – дурак, если позволяет так мучить себя бесплодной любовью, потому что в лучшем случае завоюет лишь дружбу этой души. И зная, что не получит ничего больше, все равно умоляет об остатках с хозяйского стола? О крохах, оставшихся после его же младшего брата? Вот дурак.  
«Как и я», – вдруг осознал он, седлая лошадь с тем, чтобы отправиться в Шин-Макоку. Третий раз за год. Невзирая на все намерения держаться подальше от Юури, он все равно возвращался. Снова. И снова. Джулия однажды уже выбрала его – но она ушла. А Юури… Если уж начистоту, то Адальберт знал, что шансов у него еще меньше, чем у Веллера. То есть никаких.   
Он усмехнулся собственной нелогичности. И, пересекая равнину и приближаясь к пограничному городу, замаячившему на горизонте, тихо сказал заходящему солнцу:  
– Ты и я, Веллер? Мы оба идиоты. Так пусть нам будет позволено любить его – со всей воспетой в песнях смелостью дураков!


End file.
